bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloonopedia
The Bloonopedia, like the Towers fountain in BTD5, it's a place that keeps all the informations about all the bloons and blimps in the game. Each time you successfully pop a bloon (including blimps, of course) for the first time, the information of that bloon is automatically added to the Bloonopedia. It has the appearance of a giant book on the main menu. '''NOTE: '''This page is meant for fanon bloons, so feel free to add articles for your conceptions. Red Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 1 The Red Bloon is a wimpling who can be completely wiped out in a single hit. He also produces no children. I've never seen anyone so wimpy. Even his color is wimpy. First appearance: BTD1 Nuke Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 1 This Bloon has nitroglycerin inside it. When it is popped, a large blast deals 50 damage to all monkeys in its radius and breaks a level 1 shield. First Appearance: BTDC Blue Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 2 Though it's a bit faster than the wimpy Red Bloon, it's still so wimpy that it only takes 2 hits to be completely wiped out. Why? Because it has a Red Bloon inside. First appearance: BTD1 Green Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 3 The Green Bloon is pretty quick, that's why many consider it to be the bread and butter of the bloons army early on. But if it's true though, then it's still a very weak scout because it only takes 1 hit to pop and only contains a wimpy Blue Bloon. First appearance: BTD1 Yellow Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 4 Too speedy for the monkeys, too easy to reach the end! This speedy yellow bloon has a green bloon inside. The yellow bloon zips faster than you can say, "Temple of the Monkey God," 4 times. What do you need to make him suffer? I know what! Glue Gunners! (Fun fact: he is so fast because the apopalypse bloon super charged him with extra helium.) First appearance: BTD1 Pink Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 5 Icantbelievethiscanyouunderstandmeimapinkbloonandimtalkingrealfast! That's how fast a Pink Bloon is! Even Supermonkeys miss him/her in battle & even Yellow Bloons are left in the dust. So let this lesson be learned. Never challenge a pink bloon to a racing contest. Ever. First appearance: BTD4 Purple Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 6 (see more informnation at Purple Bloon.) Created by the Apopalypse bloon. He was getting annoyed; even Pink bloons could be hit by a lucky shot from a Dart Monkey. So he made this bloon to dodge any attack. Then, on its first mission, it was popped by a Missile Launcher. This bloon speaks like this: Hahaimaprpleblnandno1cnstpme (Ha ha! I'm a Purple Bloon and no one can stop me). First appearance: BTDC. Black Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 This guy grew up in a war zone, with bombs exploding every day. He/she, after years of pain, managed to make himself immune to most explosions by pleading to the apopalypse bloon, who granted him impervious skin, but shrank him to a puny and nonassumming size. First Appearance: BTD1 White Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 Growing up in the cold parts of Monkey World (like mounts Neverest or Mounty), this bloon has huge cold resistance, and only Absolute Zero freezes it. First Appearance: BTD1 Lead Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 27 This bloon is made of a lead-steel alloy, allowing it to resist any and all attacks by mere regular darts or tacks or etc., but not bombs, fire, magic, or energy. due to his supa-heavy nature, monkeys often poke fun, saying: "you're so slow a lead bloon would be ashamed!" First Appearance: BTD2 Zebra Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 27 Zebra bloons are what you get if you cross a Black and a White bloon. Almost no explosion or ice can harm this. They are a threat early in the assualt. First apeearance: BTD4 Charge Bloon HP: 5 RBE: 30 One in 20 Pink Bloons evolves into this rather than a Purple Bloon. This moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, but can stop for up to 3 seconds. It will then charge to the end at an extremely high speed. Its voice gets so high, you can't even hear it. It contains 5 Pink Bloons. First Appearance: BTDC Rainbow Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 55 Double rainbow all the way cross the sky! (Yes, that was intentional.) This bloon has no special abilities; it is more of a carrier than a fighter. It formerly contained 2 black and 2 white bloons as its payload, but now contains 2 Zebra bloons. First Appearance: BTD2 Warp Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 61 This bloon is better than a charger. It can teleport across short distances across the track! If the finish is in its range, you'll lose 61 lives. It produces 2 charge bloons when popped, but does not have their resilience. First Appearance: BTDC Police Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 66 These Police Bloons are immune to things that break the Bloon law. Those things are Dartbooths (tolling bloons without a license) and any tower with a total cost of over $15000. This lets it withstand even a Monkey Temple, since the cost of that upgrade alone is far more than $15000. It spawns 5 black bloons. First Appearance: BTDC Hypno Bloon HP: 5 RBE: 67 Hypno Bloon is the parent of a Warp Bloon. The Hypno Monkey absolutely hates it. The Hypno Bloon can reverse a Hypno Monkey's control, and is itself immune to mental attacks. First Appearance: BTDC Ceramic Bloon HP: 10 RBE: 120 This bloon is made of a very tough shell that allows it to withstand 10 attacks before popping. They use up most of your lives, but a group of moderately upgraded towers should be enough to kill it. First Appearance: BTD3 Evolution Bloon HP: 10 RBE: 130 Helus (Dimensional Bloon) was getting really tired of evolving every bloon himself. So he got his top ceramic bloons and turned them into these guys. The Evolution Bloons can use boost-magic to make non-blimps more powerful. See Evolution Bloon for more info on the evolution chart. First Appearance: BTDC Thick Ceramic Bloon HP: 25 RBE: 265 The thick ceramic Bloon was once a normal ceramic Bloon. Then one day, he tripped, and fell into a mud puddle, coating him with mud. The Bloon then found the mud had hardened into an extra coating, taking a good 25 hits to pop. He found himself to look mostly like a normal ceramic. This sent many monkeys off guard, allowing him to reach the end easier. First appearance: BTD6 M.O.A.B. HP: 200 RBE: 680 This is the first blimp the Bloons made to crush the monkeys. The low-flying zeppelin is expertly piloted by 4 ceramic bloons, which will jump out if the hardy shell of the Massive Ornary Air Blimp is destroyed. First appearance: BTD3 B.F.B. HP: 700 RBE: 3420 The bloons realized that the monkeys could easily beat MOABs by BTD4, especially with a Super Monkey. So they made the Brutal Floating Behemoth (not Big Fat Bloon, although that would be funny). This thing is super tough and even has four MOABs inside. First Appearance: BTD4 T.U.R.B.O. HP: 250 RBE: 460 (for more information, see T.U.R.B.O.) Once, the bloons realized they needed a new blimp. One that could outrace missiles. One that could beat a Purple Bloon in a race. Thus, the Thrusters of Ultrasonicness researched on a Blimp of Overspeeding was born. The only problem is that now the bloons are using thousands of Bananabucks to pay for speeding tickets. First Appearance: BTD6 I.A.B.O.B.E. HP: 300 RBE: 600 (for more information, see I.A.B.O.B.E.) When Apopalypse Bloon realised that every try to make M.O.A.B.-class bloons have Regen status were only fails, he researches a new material called RegMat, he instantly implements it in a M.O.A.B.! However, he realised that it made it weaker. He only uses these on special occasions and if that wasn't odd enough he actually likes the I.A.B.O.B.E.. Fun fact: Apopalypse Bloon can implement these on a B.F.B. and in a Z.O.M.G. but doesn't wants... First Appearence: BTD6 I.G.B.M. HP: 1000 RBE: 1000 (for more information, see I.G.B.M.) The I.G.B.M. is a pure, extremely powerful monkey destroyer! It doesn't spawn anything, but it has a very tough shell and, as it's a rocket, it can move as fast as a Yellow Bloon! But the thing that made it stand out isn't its shell or its speed, it's the devastating explosion it causes when it touches something! It is a nuclear explosion dealing infinite damage and breaking all shields! Fun fact: Genesis Bloon usually pets him for no reason. First Appearance: BTD6 Sentry Buster Bloon HP: 1250 RBE: 1250 (for more information, see Sentry Buster Bloon) Esentially a bomb Bloon (that's not on legs), this Bloon is itching to go out into the battlefield. It has it's complicated protocool: Find the costliest tower and blow it up RIGHT IN ITS FACE (literally or not, whatever). First Appearance: BTD6 A.R.I.A. HP: 2000 RBE: 8840 (for more information, see A.R.I.A) A.R.I.A. is one of the princesses of the bloons. She's quite tough and fast for a blimp, having 2000 HP and can move as fast as a Green Bloon. She's also an elite fighter as she has a destructive ability, her signature Star Shower, and she's quite smart, too. She's usually the one whining about all of Apopalypse Bloon's stupid tactics and suggesting better ones, but sadly he just will never listen to the poor lady. Though, she just has this elegant feel to her and deep inside her heart, she's actually just wishing for this useless war to end. Fun fact: the bloons actually think that she's the most beautiful one of their empire, far surpassing Rainbow Bloons. First appearance: BTD 6 S.P.I.C.A. HP: 3000 RBE: 9840 (for more information, see S.P.I.C.A) S.P.I.C.A. is the bloons' older princess. She's Apopalypse Bloon's most trusted henchwoman because of her toughness and, though she's slower than her younger sister A.R.I.A., she's still faster than most blimps. She also shares the ability Star Shower with her sister, though she spawns a different kind of bloon. She's also very gentle and calm, always supporting her sister and the minor bloons, which means she also has a small grudge against Apopalypse Bloon. Like A.R.I.A., deep inside her heart she just want this useless war to end. Fun fact: Because she's really nice, the bloons enjoy being with her and A.R.I.A., and hate being with Apopalypse Bloon. First Appearance: BTD6 Z.O.M.G. HP: 4000 RBE: 17680 The biggest real blimp... So far. This bloon was Mark One of an unknown experiment, but it was scrapped, as it was much too weak to perform the secret plot. Wait... TOO WEAK?! First Appearance: BTD5 T.Z.O.M.G HP: 4000 RBE: 16,656 The bloons needed a faster Z.O.M.G, so they created the T.Z.O.M.G. First Appearance: BTD6 S.U.P.E.R.B. HP: 8000 RBE: 43,360 (for the main info, see S.U.P.E.R.B.) Seeing the Mk. I (Z.O.M.G.) was too weak to devastate the monkeys, and it didn't do anything aside from running to the finish, Apopalypse Bloon tried to create another blimp to replace it, and thus the Mk. II S.U.P.E.R.B. was born! Twice tougher, meaner than the Z.O.M.G., and is also the first blimp that can attack, with many attacks attached to it, the Mk. II will pack quite a punch! B.L.I.T.Z. HP: 15000 RBE: 85,720 (for the main info, see B.L.I.T.Z.) With the development Shield Generator, Mk. II S.U.P.E.R.B.'s low-damage attacks have proven to be inferior to the monkeys' shield. Angered by this, Apopalypse Bloon now once again go to his secret lab and decided to make a device that would allow him to harness the power from the sun itself! Using this power, Apopalypse has managed to create missiles that deal a devastating amount of damage, capable of breaking every kind of shields, and destroy most towers in one hit! He has also used the solar power to specially harden some of his blimp's material, leading to a very tough armor! This is the Mk. III B.L.I.T.Z.! Apopalypse Bloon HP: 20000 RBE: 20000 (for the main info, see Apopalypse Bloon) Apopalypse Bloon is the general of the bloons and is the brain of the Bloons Empire. He is too darn tough and has many destructive abilities, which effectively symbolized the Damage system introduced in BTD 6. He's not very slow either and can spawn a lot of his soldiers out to kill you! He's also the leader of a horrible project to create the ultimate war machine, with Z.O.M.G. as a failure! Seriously, what's this guy thinking?! Good thing he doesn't spawn anything when popped and doesn't have the immunities of a blimp. When he's done, he's done for good! Fun fact: He's a master tactician with a lot of magic power, but he's slowly going insane. Also, he serves the Dimensional Bloon, even if it means genocide. First Appearance: BTDC Genesis Bloon HP: 20000 RBE: 20000 (for the main info, see Genesis Bloon) Genesis Bloon is the emperor and the heart of the Bloons Empire, and the big brother of Apopalypse Bloon. As a result, he can spawn bloons in a huge amount, much bigger than Apopalypse Bloon can. He's also has the same HP, properties and speed as Apopalypse Bloon. However, as he's not very destructive, so aside from being the core of the empire, his influence is not as big as Apopalypse Bloon's. Fun fact: Apopalypse Bloon often bosses him around despite being the emperor. First Appearance: BTDC Chaos Bloon HP/RBE: 40000 (for the main info, see Chaos Bloon) This bloon is what happens when you let Apopalypse and Genesis bloon hit the dust. When all seems lost for the Bloons, Dimension Bloon makes a cameo appearance, shoots a Ray of Promotion at them and fuses them into this while he flies away. So powerful that anything less than a TotMG cringes at the mention of the name. Legend has it that if this being was ever formed, it would be able to destroy a Sun God with one curse, and could summon a battalion of bloons in the blink of an eye, as well as being practically invulnerable. But luckily, no one will ever be powerful enough to defeat both of the leaders. Right? Right?! First appearance: BTDC Dimensional Bloon HP/RBE: 40000 (for the main info, see Dimensional Bloon) Genesis Bloon is the leader of the empire & Apopalypse Bloon is their general, but this bloon is the god. As powerful as Apopalypse and Genesis put together, this bloon is the reason that any bloon stronger than a Red Bloon exists. He can render upgrades useless, summon hordes of bloons, and increase their power. He was accidentally summoned by a 4/2 Black Void Shooter, who was promptly killed. Don't go up against him, even if you're a professional Supermonkey. First appearance: BTDC Omega Bloon HP/RBE: 50000 (See Omega Bloon for more info) This bloon was built by A.R.I.A. and S.P.I.C.A. to destroy the Mk. V. But, unfortunately, Dimensional Bloon corrupted it, making it the strongest henchbloon he had. It gained access to the Third Dimension, a place full of energy, he absorbed part of the energy. After this disaster, the female duo built a weapon capable of reaching Omega Bloon's weak point: The inner part of his Omega symbol, it is where all his energy flows, and nothing is capable to pierce through it's outter shell. The weapon is called Omega Finder. E.N.T.I.T.Y. HP/RBE: 60000 (not counting Auracrysts) (For more info, see E.N.T.I.T.Y.) Even Dimensional Bloon was just an avatar. This is the master of the cyberverse. How did it get so powerful? Because it found the Source. The puppeteer of reality, with space-time as its strings. Entity absorbed much of its power, becoming the grand god of all bloons in the universe. Ninjakiwi made a weapon just in case anyone got so much power, however, and stored it within the earth. Now you have found it; the Omegachi. It is the only thing that has a chance against the Entity. (Note that this entry is unlocked if you beat Part 1 of Reactor Core) Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons